assassins an imortal and a timelord
by stigbot567
Summary: Summary: torchwood help rescue a trapped man called desmond the technology holding him is way beyond jack and with out tosh his tech wiz he has only one option left sound like some one needs a doctor. Rated m to be safe maybe slight o.o.cness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own torchwood or doctor who or assassins creed I do how ever own series one and two of torchwood and part of series one all of three and all of series four of doctor who and a copy of assassins creed.

Summary: torchwood help rescue a trapped man called desmond the technology holding him is way beyond jack and with out tosh his tech wiz he has only one option left sound like some one needs a doctor. Rated m to be safe maybe slight o.

E-mails and codes

Boo dum, the sound of a message on Gwen's computer caught her attention she brought it and called for her boss "Jack! Better take a look at this." Gwen shouted across the vastness of the hub and her bosses reply was quiet "can it wait?" Jack asked

"Not really the e-mail is for you and it's encrypted." Gwen answered inside Jacks office he was on the phone "ok prime minister I'll have to call you back….yes sir….national security sir… ok sir goodbye." With that Jack leaped to his feet and strode out his office door and shouted across the hub "ok this better be important because I've just cut off the prime minister."

"Over here Gwen said showing him the e-mail

"Interesting." Jack said as he began to read the e-mail out loud " vidic gone mad stop Jack need help Desmond trapped in Animus stop vidic won't let him out hurry stop" "who's it from?" ianto asked

"Ok sent by a woman very neat and precise, always chooses her words carefully even in a crisis." Jack answered

"What about the Animus what's that?" Gwen asked

"It's a machine able to access latent memories even from our ancestors." Jack answered

"But... How's that possible... is it alien?" Gwen asked

"Bits of it, but the technology it's self was thought of by Doctor Warren vidic of Abstergo industries." Jack answered

I've never heard of them."Gwen said

"Few have but every major brake through with in the last century has been made by the abstergo industry" jack said boo dum another e-mail appeared on Gwen's computer "same type of email from the same address… how come there appearing on your computer Gwen?" jack asked

"How the bloody hell should I know!" Gwen said shouting slightly here welsh accent more pronounced than it had been for a while.

"Ok! Just asking." Jack said raising his hands in mock protest

"What doses it say?" Ianto asked pointing to the computer

"Good question ok hear we go it says err...`Captain Harkness! It's me Lucy this e-mail has been diverted to anther address before this one now get off your perfectly formed arse and come on!' ok everyone in the SUV." jack ordered and with that Gwen and ianto hurried out of the hub and to there black coloured sports utility vehicle and jack followed after grabbing his grate coat from his office once they were all in the SUV a other e-mail popped up on the monitor this one showing the address of Abstergo industries.

"You know I always thought that e-mail was something Yorkshire farmers got in the mornings eemail" jack said with a smile and that little chuckle of his that at any other time brought a smile to Gwen's face but not today they were in a hurry by the look on Jacks face and with that his little joke just got him a "time and a place jack the e-mail said hurry." from Gwen

"yeah right sorry off we go" jack said turning the ignition on revved the engine a few times and floored it out on to roald darl plass

"Jack what's going on?"

What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean I know that were in a hurry but the circumstances…."

"Circumstances?" jack asked

"First you get an e-mail you do nothing you get another one saying that the sender was called Lucy and suddenly we are tearing ass like were running from the boatman on the river Styx."

"Didn't know you knew about Greek mythology Gwen?" jack asked

"Don't change the subject who is she?" Ianto asked

"Just someone I trust nothing to get your suit in a crumple about." Jack answered

"So who is she come on you can tell us Jack." Gwen said

"ok about two weeks ago I get an e-mail from H. a front name that Torchwood some times uses and it was like the rest encrypted files all that jazz but then I got blue prints on this thing called the animus ." Jack said

"She mentioned that in the e-mail what is it any way?" Gwen asked

"Well I didn't know myself until last week then she sent me another e-mail explaining what they were doing and what the animus dose." Jack said

"Which is?" Gwen asked

"Lets you live past lives." Jack said

"I'm sorry did I hear you right but I thought I heard you say lets you live past lives?" Gwen asked

"Yep you heard me right."

"How is it alien?"

"bits of it its' explained in the e-mail but then I get this other e-mail telling me about the patients and what was happening to them or rather what had happened to them."

"What happened to them?"

"They died all of them sixteen people killed for reacherch." Jack said getting slightly angry

"So who is Desmond?"

"Number seventeen and they are killing him as well."Jack said his fists clenching on the steering wheel his knuckles turning white

"What do you know of him?"

"Well the file said that he had been targeted because of one of his ancestors a person called Altair ibn-ahad son of none bird of prey an assassin." Jack said slightly excited at the prospect but still angry at what he had previously said

"Wow, so you were saying about the animus I know that you said it lets you live out past lives but how exactly?" Gwen asked

"Ok think of it like this you know when you sleep you dream right." Jack said

"Yes your point being?"

"My point is that when you dream it seems real yeah, you move around, you talk and interact with others yeah. Well that's what the animus dose."

"It puts you to sleep?"

"Sort of it puts you in a sort of deep sleep then a probe searches for the right memory then brings it out as a dream and you can interact with it."

"Like the matrix." Ianto said

"Not far off Ianto and that's the alien bit the memory probe." jack said as the SUV pulled up to it's destination "ok game faces on guys." jack said stepping out of the SUV but as the team step up to the sliding doors of the front of the abstergo industries the doors slammed shut locked and a smoke screen activated "watch out its' tear gas back to the SUV." jack shouted as the team fell back to the SUV jack opens the boot takes out three gas masks jack stopped for a moment and sadness briefly swept over him when he saw the two remaining masks and thought of Owen and Tosh then snapped out of it and grabbed the spare masks "better take these just in case ." Jack finally said then the team rallied round the front of the building Jack started demanding that they open jack spoke muffled by the gas mask that he was now wearing jack pounded the glass "I said open up were torchwood"

"I know exactly who you are and I'm under orders not to let you in under any circumstances"

"I understand just following orders." Jack said stepping back away from the glass doors the gas was still thick on the out side so the guard didn't notice Jack draw his webley revolver

"So let me put it like this torchwood out of the way." Jack shouted slightly still muffled by the gas mask said shooting the glass as the glass shattered jack leapt through the door frame "Gwen, Ianto up stairs !" Jack yelled still muffled the guard froze and the sight of this mans bravado exuding confidences a sort of Sauvé authority

About him and something he couldn't put his finger on a strange sort of aftershave that he had never smelt before little did he know that this smell was Jacks fifty first century pheromones that Jack exuded all the time nor that he couldn't help it.

"What floor is the animus on?" Jack asked

"The…thir…thirtieth floor sir."

"Thank you and that's Capitan" he said still muffled by the gas mask Jack didn't like the news he just received then he noticed the lift had just reached the first floor hold that lift jack yelled as he ran for the temporally open doors jack got in just as the lift doors were about to cloths Jack searched for Gwen and Ianto on his vortex manipulator there they are just about to reach the third floor so he pressed for the forth and then the thirtieth floor because the lift was a business lift it was large and spacious so that a lot of people could use it at one time to save waiting times and it was fast not ridiculously fast but fast enough

As Gwen and Ianto reached the forth floor the doors to the lift opened.

Jack had searched for gas levels after he searched for Gwen and Ianto and they were Benin and he had taken off his gas mask the doors of the list opened to reveal Gwen and Ianto and when they saw him he just said "fourth floor men and women's lingerie department my speciality ."

Jack has you found what floor this things on?"

"yep it's the thirtieth floor so get in so that we at least look like professionals" with that Gwen and Ianto were in the lift the lift rode up to the thirtieth floor jack just said something to brake the awkward silence "the ideas I'm getting in here he said with his movie star smile

"Maybe later" Ianto said

"Ooh promises, promises" jack said

"No don't mind me, you do remember me don't you Gwen welsh girl, worked with you for two years …ringing a bell."Gwen said jokingly

"don't worry Gwen they involve you to jack said with a chuckle and this time that chuckle of his not only brought a smile to Gwen's face this time but a flush to her check and a sense of arousal wash over her jack noticed this striate away and said "later pc cooper later oh and bring your cuffs." jack said jokingly Gwen knew this but in her mind she just said "yes jack anything you say jack" these thoughts were wrong she told her self she was married for Christ sake even when she was just going out with rysh she found her self attracted to Jack right from the moment she met him even when she had been shagging Owen she thought of Jack and even when rysh had saw here with jack as they headed off to the meat factory storing that alien whale thing when he confronted her and asked her if she was fucking that man in the blue coat she replied aloud "no of cause not" but in her mind she answered "only in my dreams." All of these thought how ever took Gwen less than a micro second to think of them then quickly forget about them

….

"Please come to your senses vidic. Let him out of the animus you're going to kill him and you won't get any information then will you." Lucy pleaded

"Lucy you and I both know that giving him breaks wasn't getting the information we needed quickly enough so I've stopped them. Listen to your self and adopt one of Desmond's own beliefs: nothing is true every thing is permitted." Lucy muttered to her self "you wouldn't say that if you knew the concept behind it you bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. Doctor on call.

The lift panged as it arrived on the 30th floor. The lift doors slid open vidic came at them mad "you have no business here get out!" vidic said as jack knocked him out with a single punch "out of the way!"

"Jack thank god you are here." Lucy said

"what is it Lucy?" Jack asked

"It's desmond he's being slowly killed, he has been in the Animus for about twelve hours now and vidic has overridden my access code I can not get him out." Lucy explained, as Lucy explained this jack had walked over to were Lucy was, standing by the animus, "ok lets see what we've got." jack said kneeling down at the machine trying to override the controls with his vortex manipulator after awhile jack gives up "dam it nothing." Jack said finally walking around to the left side of the Animus and sat down in a chair "how long can he last in there without a brake before it kills him?" jack asked

"I don't know depends on the person I guess." Lucy said

"Ok, ok." Jack sighed "shit, ok this technology is way beyond me and that's saying something and I'm sad to say it but without tosh here I've got just one more option." Jack said

"The Doctor?" Ianto asked

"Right the Doctor." Jack confirmed

"But how he could be anywhere or anywhen." Gwen pointed out, Jack held up his Motorola razor mobile. "With this." Jack said flipping open the flap top of the phone and the screen showed something called universal roaming

"Universal roaming what's that when it's at home?" Gwen asked

"The Doctor hooked me up with it when we flew the earth home after defeating the dalek's." Jack said

"So what is it?" Ianto asked

"It allows me to phone anyone, anywhere and anywhen in the universe." Jack answered

"Ok now keep it down I'm about to make the call." Jack said going into his contacts scrolled down to the Doctor and dialled.

At the same time inside the tardis the Doctor was still getting over the resent incedent with the graske and he was just finishing ode to the universe "bom, bom-bom bom da da, da la la la that sounds much better get rid of that bit what I was thinking? The Doctor asked himself then Martha's phone rang on the centre console "what?, what?" the Doctor said leaping up off the floor shoving the finished masterpiece on a music stand and answered the phone

"Martha?" the Doctor asked

"Doctor it's Jack." Jack replied

"Hello Jack! What can I do for you?" the Doctor asked

"Err… I need your help" Jack answered

"Where are you?" the doctor asked

Abstergo industries 30th floor just trace my cell." Jack said and with that the Doctor placed the cell phone on the console and placed his stethoscope on the mobile and set the co-ordinates and then let the handbrake off and then flipped the dematerialiser switch and zoomed off into the time vortex.

…

"So who is this Doctor anyway?" Lucy asked

"The stuff of legend." Jack said shifting in his chair then jack continued to describe the Doctor "he goes around fighting creatures you can only hope to meet in your nightmares, he saves planets particularly this one oh he has saved this planet so many times its unreal." Jack said

"Saved us from what?" Lucy asked

"Do you remember the dalek's?" Jack asked

"Yeah? Was that him? Is he the one responsible for getting rid of them?"

"Ok a lot of questions but yes he is, with a little help from us." Jack said

"Wow what else?" Lucy asked

"That replica of the titanic that narrowly avoided hitting Buckingham palace last Christmas he stopped it hitting, the battle of canary Warf." jack said but at the mention of canary Warf Lucy looked puzzled and asked

"I'm sorry what?"

"Cyberman in every home? The ghosts?" Jack asked

"Oh yeah" Lucy said realising what jack was on about

"Well he stopped them, that big killer spider web he stopped that, that space ship above London that was him he stopped that." Jack was reeling them off

"Oh and there was this one time in 1851 were he stopped a cyberman ship called a cyberking from destroying the planet." Jack said

"1851! what is he?" Lucy asked surprised

"His a time traveller." Jack said

"What you mean like what were doing?" Lucy asked trying to rationalise what Jack was telling her

"No he literally travels in time." Jack said and as he did a gust of wind filled the office and the sounds of ancient engines were heard echoing round the office as the tardis materialised in the animus office "did I mention he was brilliant?" Jack asked with a chuckle. Lucy ran over to the blue box that had just appeared in the office and she looked around it "but it's just an old 1950's police box." Lucy said and as she said that the doors opened inward and light flooded out Lucy stepped in side and saw a man in a blue pinstripe suit stand in an impossibly big room all that was heard by jack Gwen and ianto was "what? But that's just impossible!" Form Lucy and a "it's not impossible just highly unlikely that's all." from the Doctor

"Out here doctor." Jack said

"Doctor?" Lucy asked shocked with an obvious tone of attraction that the doctor picked up on striate away "err…no…stop that but to answer your question yes I'm the Doctor." The Doctor stepped out of the tardis grabbing his big light brown coat as he did putting it on followed out by Lucy still trying to get her head round all this "I'm sorry Doctor I don't know why but for some reason I was expecting someone older ."

Lucy said

"Really some one older than nine hundred and four years old? You should look towards Jack then" the Doctor said jokingly then raised an eyebrow looking at Jack

"You know about that?" Jack asked concerned

"You're a fixed point in time, me timelord know pretty much everything and you think that I wouldn't notice the spacial anomaly caused by you." The doctor said

"What are you on about?" Lucy asked the doctor and the doctor turned to face Lucy "yeah, Jack can't die long story awhile ago jack died on the game station in the year 200,100 and he was brought back to life by a companion of mine at the time rose her name was." Lucy could not help but see sadness in his eyes as he said her name as if his heart was braking and tearing it's self out of his chest even though he kept a cherry demeanour about him self as she was thinking this the Doctor continued to explain to her "but the power she had absorbed from my ship." The Doctor pointed at his tardis "it called the tardis, time and relative dimensions in space. it was to much for her she couldn't control it and she brought him back for good. Anyway for some reason he time travelled to the year 27bc and lived through out the centauries till there were two of him living through the centuries never a good thing to do it causes one big paradox and the earth could have imploded, but there were two of him. Anyway up until two weeks ago when there was only one." The Doctor said

"Ok bit of a headache after that to much thinking, but what about you doctor you said nine hundred and four years old?" Lucy asked

"Mm that's my age." the Doctor

"But how? I mean you certainly don't look nine hundred and four that's for sure." Lucy asked

"I told you I'm a timelord. Ok let me explain my race the timelords we don't age we regenerate when we are dieing or severely injured or even under grate stress we change. There's this process called a regeneration where every cell in or body changes it repairs it's self but it changes our entire body's." the doctor explained Lucy looked as if she was going to faint the Doctor put his hands on her shoulders "are you ok?...crouch down and put your head between your legs and take in deep breaths. I'm sorry it's a lot of information to process all at once….it's not your fault your only human." The Doctor said

"Oi what's that supposed to mean doctor you may be nine hundred and four but It won't stop me from kicking your ass all over this office." Lucy said annoyed that this stranger no this alien not even that a strange alien was very rudely saying that humans a race that she belongs to was stupid

"Back again are we ?" the Doctor said with that big grin of his plastered across his face "thought that would get your attention ." the Doctor said as if he had just informed her that she had some thing on her face "anyway enough about me what's your problem?" the Doctor asked

"That would be this Doctor, it's called the Animus." Jack answered pointing in front of him. The Doctor slipped on his brainy specs and started scanning the machine with his sonic screwdriver "right oh that's clever, very impressive, oh that is beautiful." The Doctor said then he asked "what the matter with it?"

"That would be Desmond Doctor the gentleman lying on the Animus." Jack said

"And what's wrong with him?" the Doctor asked

" his mind is trapped inside the Animus Doctor I've tried very thing I can but I can't get him out ." Jack said

"and what dose the Animus do exactly ?" the Doctor asked

"it send the recipient into a deep sleep then a probe searches for certain memories, now you know a persons mind carry's memories right but what most people don't know is that peoples minds carry the memories of our ancestors as well." Lucy was explaining to the Doctor and he had an impressed look on his face then he cut in "so this probe accesses these latent memories correct?" the Doctor asked

"correct." Lucy answered

"Impressive way beyond your technology though." the doctor said

"What? I'll have you know that this is cutting edge technology." Lucy said in a matter of fact way

"Yeah for the 41st centaury earth not 21st centaury earth, this is stolen technology were did you get it from?" the Doctor asked

"I don't know the company got us the materials together I just put it together and made it work that's all I was hired for. It was my cover to watch over my brothers." Lucy said holding her right hand up to reveal her ring finger missing then the doctor look at Desmond and saw that he also had his ring finger on his right hand was missing."

"What are you?" the Doctor asked

"An assassin bought don't go of the deep end were not what you think where peace keepers though not like we were in the old days." Lucy said the Doctor looked disapproving at first then he broke into a smile and said "you put it together and understood the technology enough to make it work?" the doctor asked

"Yes that's right."

"Brilliant you're absolutely brilliant." The doctor said and then he said "Right then now that I know more about what the machine dose I now know how it works so let's take another gander and see what I can do." The doctor knelt down and scanned the machine again but this time closer "oh and I thought the surface technology was beautiful but this is fantastic I've got chills." The doctor said

"Doctor! if it's not to much trouble could you please get Desmond out?" Lucy asked her voice raised slightly

"huh, he's still in there ?" the Doctor asked then he said "hold on hold on just access the main frame call up commands and override!" the Doctor said triumphantly but it was short lived when he hared Jack say "nothing's happened Doctor

"What!? What!? What!?." The Doctor said his voice getting higher each time he said it then he said "Hold on bypass the main circuitry AHH! Triple deadlock." The doctor said in frustration.

"What dose that mean?" Lucy asked

"It means that I need Jacks help." The Doctor said

"Sure Doctor what can I do to help?" Jack asked

"Just see what you can do." the Doctor said

30 minuets later

"What has vidic done?" Jack asked then he added "he has cancelled out every command override."

"How are we going to get him out now? Lucy asked

"The only thing we can do." The Doctor said his hand sliding down his cheeks his fingers meeting his thumb at the point of his chin "we go in after him." The Doctor said leaping to his feet "how many of these Animuses's have you got?" the Doctor asked

"Just one, so I don't know how you're going to do what you just said." Lucy replied

"Err guys." Ianto said

"What is it Ianto?" Jack asked

"Would this help?" Ianto asked

"Would what help? The Doctor asked

"Vidic's key stick thing." Ianto said

**Chapter two up tell me what you think please R&R. chapter three up soon enter Masyaf .**


End file.
